Scattered Memories
by Cieru-Michaan
Summary: She was hurt for what he had said to her. She always thought that wishes never came true. But she was wrong. 'I wish I could forget about him' and as if a fairy, had came and granted her wish, that her memories were gone... (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1: Her wish came true

**-Scattered Memories-**

* * *

**_Summary_**

She was hurt for what he had said to her. She always thought that wishes never came true. But she was wrong.  
_'I wish I could forget about him'_ and as if a fairy had came and granted her wish, her memories were gone...  
However _he_, will do anything to get her memories back. Because _he_ doesn't want to lose his number one fan, right?  
Especially when he has develop some feelings for her.

* * *

**Chapter One - Her wish came true**

* * *

**Disclaimer - **I do not own The Prince Of Tennis, and never will. Do enjoy the story, minna-san!

* * *

**Thursday**

At a deserted place, outside the school building, the sound of a ball hit against the wall could be heard clearly. A certain braided pig-tailed girl was rallying a tennis ball against the wall. She was actually trying to release her mixed feelings. She was thinking about a certain tennis prince. She had always had feelings for him, but he's too dense to notice it. Well what do you expect from a tennis freak? His mind, with no doubt, filled with tennis. His father was a legendary pro tennis after all. Her mind was busy thinking about him. How she wish that the prince was not so dense! She still remembers the day when she gave him, her bento. She asked him how it tasted, but he replied with his catchphrase 'mada mada dane' while looking at his right side. It made her hurt. Really hurt, that she quickly grabbed the bento and ran away. He could have at least said that it's okay. Well yeah, she would still be sad but she wouldn't run away like that! She was so focused on rallying, that she didn't notice that someone was running and hugged her from behind. She almost screamed, at the thought that it might be a pervert person hugged her. But relaxed herself, when she finally knew the person, when she talks.

"Sakunooooo! Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! Come, we need to hurry!" her loud-mouth friend demanded her.

"Tomo-chan, I've been here all along. W-where are we going?" she asked her friend.

"Sakuno, did you knocked your head? Of course we're going to watch Ryoma-sama practice, silly! Come it's about to start." she said while dragging Sakuno's wrist behind her.

"B-but I need to practice..." she gave an excuse. Reality was, she don't want to face him for a while, let alone in the classroom too. Sometimes she thought, that would it be great that she never met him before. Because it hurts so much when she tried to be nice to him, she wishes, she would forget about him. _If only wishes would come true._

"What are you talking Sakuno? You can always practice later," she retorted, still not stopping from dragging her.

"What about Ryoma-kun's practice? We can see it tomorrow."

"Ryoma-sama is different. We should never miss his practice. Now stop giving me excuses."

After the practice matches she head home with her grandmother, Sumire Ryuuzaki, also the tennis coach. They headed home with a taxi. Different from usual, because they usually went home walking, since their house wasn't that far. But as for today they need a taxi for Sumire needed to bring home a lot of things. They never knew what had waited for them ahead. Something that shall change the things those are precious to them...

* * *

**Friday**

The regulars, except Ryoma, had arrived in the courts earlier than usual as they were very eager to practice. As they were warming up; to avoid body's cramp while playing, they heard a ringing sound.

The sound became louder and louder and louder, causing the surrounding people to looked at where the noise came from. It was Tezuka's phone. He quickly answered the call. Everyone watched him in silence, before Tezuka suddenly dropped his phone to the ground. His eyes were wide open. All eyes were on him. Before the regulars could ask him; how or what, they heard a woman's voice coming from the phone. It must had hit the loud-speaker button as everybody could hear the woman's voice clearly from the phone. Then the screen showed the number from a hospital.

"Kunimitsu-san, I have a bad news for you. Please withstand yourself. It's about your- They-"

* * *

It was a cold Friday morning. The once clear blue sky was now covered by dark clouds. The wind blew away the dried leaves on the empty road. The birds flew in the sky to their nests, which was the day that everything changed. It was his fate's day...

"Ryoma, it's going to rain soon. So, make sure to bring your umbrella to school." said Rinko, to her son.

"Kaa-san I don't nee-" before he could protest, his mom interrupted him saying;

"And I don't take no for an answer." She knew that her son was going to protest and she was right. Ryoma looked at her, hoping that she would change her mind. But he knew that once his mother made up to something she'll never change it. I repeat she'll _never _change it.

He grabbed his transparent umbrella with his right hand while he hanged his tennis bag on his left shoulder. He walked to the entrance door and slides it opened. He bade his mother good-bye before leaving the house.

He was walking in a slow pace at first but fastened when he remembered that he had a tennis practice that morning. After a short-fast-pace-walking, he saw the school main gate. There weren't many students yet because it was still early. As he walked through the gate, he quickly went to the club room. He turned the door knob and was welcomed by his senpais. When he took a stepped in, he sensed that something was not right. He couldn't point out what, but the tension in the club room was high and gloomy. Even the high-spirit Kikumaru-senpai was gloomy. Momoshiro was the first one to notice the tennis prodigy.

"Echizen! You come early today. Aha-ha-ha..." Momoshiro said before he and Kikumaru scrathed their heads and laugh sheepishly while looking away from the tennis prodigy.

"Hn, Momo-senpai, are you hiding something?" he didn't want to ask that but his curiosity had him and he had to ask when he saw how his senpais were acting.

Usually Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai would always 'attack' him with their hugs and Kikumaru-senpai would put his arms around the tennis prodigy's neck until it was hard for him to breath. And much to his annoyance, Kikumaru-senpai _always_ calls him 'Ochibi'. Fuji's cerulean eyes were seen and his smile that was always on his face faded. Kaidoh couldn't keep his stoic face while Inui was somewhat had lost his words. His book had fallen from his hand, as he noticed a green book that Inui had always hold it. Then he looked around for his captain, Tezuka. But there was no sign of him anywhere.

_Maybe he had some work in the office._ He thought.

Then he looked at his senpais again. Their expressions were... sad and shocked, as something horrible had happen. Something that he didn't know...yet, something he never thought could happen.

"Well … Echizen there's something you need to know." Fuji started making the tense higher.

He looked at him and waited for the tennis tensai to continue his words.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei and Ryuuzaki-chan, they had … an accident."

His eyes widened as he heard the news. It was the first time that he wished time would just turn over…

* * *

So, I've finished the first chapter. Ne, please review! Whoever does gets 1 ponta for free! Who wants ponta? :3


	2. Chapter 2: She wouldn't be staying here?

Thank you so much for those who read this story, reviewed, favourite, and followed! Hontou ni arigatou. Thanks to michelle88222, Katsuki Kagoshima, J Luc Pitard, and Xanpluto for reviewing! Okay now back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 –** She wouldn't be staying here anymore?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Prince of Tennis (Pot)

Oh! I forgot to tell you guys that the characters in this story set for 4 years ahead. Ryoma had won the US tournament for four years straight. (As expected from the tennis prince/tennis prodigy) And Ryoma's age is 16, same goes to Sakuno. While Momoshiro and his frenemies are 17 and the others; Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura and Inui, 18.

* * *

During the call from the hospital

"Kunimitsu-san, I have a bad news for you. Ryuuzaki Sumire and her granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno, are in the emergency room. The taxi they took yesterday seems to lose control and it hit another car that was parked beside a wall. They are now resting in their room. But I need someone who knew them to come here. We wanted call you yesterday, but we couldn't any information about the patient not until now." informed the caller.

"I will go." answered Tezuka.

"No, I will." replied Fuji.

"No, it should be me instead of the captain." said Oishi.

"Nya! Oishi, it should be us, as the Golden Pair!" countered Eiji.

"Fshuu" Kaidoh hissed.

Before they could fight for who would go to the hospital, the woman said;

"Gomen minna-san, but for now, only one person can come."

"..."

"Tezuka will go. We stay here and wait for Echizen. He still doesn't know about this. I know everyone wanted to go but, let Tezuka goes first." Fuji said with his eyes opened.

"Okay, Kunimitsu-san I need you to go to the staff room first. The doctor has something to tell you. Well then please be hurry." then she turned off.

Without further ado, Tezuka grabbed his phone and ran to the hospital. It wasn't that far. The others just stared at his figure and waited for their youngest regular to come.

* * *

After a long wait, the prince had come. As he took a stepped inside, he knew something was wrong. So, he looked up and was welcomed by the tense and worried looked on his senpai's face. He asked Momo, was there any wrong, but Fuji was the one replied his question. But what he didn't expect was, to hear any bad news coming from him.

Echizen there's something you need to know." Fuji started, making the tense higher.

He looked at him and waited for the tennis tensai to continue his words.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei and Ryuuzaki-chan, they had … an accident."

His eyes widened as he heard the news. His mouth was a bit open, in shocked. It was the first time that he wished time would just turn over…

After a long silence he finally managed to find his voice. He let out a breath, realizing he had held it for the time.

"...W-what are you saying? Accident? Ryuuzaki?" Even though his face was hard to read or you could say that he still keep his stoic face, but his voice betrayed him.

"We still don't know what happened but Tezuka got a call from a woman awhile ago and it seems the caller was from the hospital. She said they had..." Fuji couldn't continue on saying 'that' word, for he, couldn't take it.

Bang! Bang!

A loud slam was heard. No, two loud slams were heard. It was Momoshiro and Kaidoh. They were running outside the club-room, to the school gate. No need to describe further on where they were heading because Eiji also followed them. Running at full speed.

"Eiji..." Oishi looked at his doubles partner who had a rare expression on his face; a worried face.

"Hooraa! BURNING! I'm going there too. Fuji, Oishi and Echizen, I'm going to leave you guys here!" yelled Kawamura as he ran while holding his racket. Then, followed by Inui, who ran just right after Kawamura. Thus, Oishi and Fuji also ran. Ryoma was the last one, as his mind couldn't register what Fuji had said to him. For awhile he thought that he was still dreaming, hoping for the fist time that his perverted father would come and knocked on his door while holding one of his magazines to wake him up; saying 'You can continue dreaming about those girls tonight. Now wake up.' That would have made him mad but that was what he wished had happen. But then his leg where moving on its own, no, he was running along with his senpais.

When they reached their destination, they quickly asked for Ryuuzaki Sumire's room and again ran to the room, but not as fast as earlier. For they know that they can't make any ruckus in the hospital.

Fuji was the first one to arrive, followed by the others, at the room. He slides the door opened and revealed Tezuka standing beside a bed that had accompanied by someone, a woman actually. It was Sumire Ryuuzaki. Her eyes were closed. Some parts of her body were connected by some wires. It looked painful. At the other side of the bed stood a man. He was wearing a white cloth.

_He must be the doctor._ Thought Fuji. The lad entered and soon the others. Some of them gasped when they looked at their coach.

"Can I have a talk with you, Kunimitsu-san?" said the doctor, loud enough for the people to hear as he looked at him; sending him a message that he wanted to talk privately. Tezuka nodded to him then he looked at his teammates and saw that they allowed him. He walked outside with him and shut the door behind them.

Ryoma just entered the room when the two men went outside. He ignored them and closed the door. He was also like the others; shock could be seen on his face. His heart suddenly beat faster and felt heavy when he remembered _her._

_She was also involved in the accident. Right? Then, if the coach's already like this... w-what about her? Where is she anyway?_

As he thought that his feet moved back to the door. He wanted to ask one of the nurses; where is her room, so he went outside. As he was walking through the hall he spotted his captain talking with the man he saw earlier. Not wanting to disturb them he walked passed them.

Only to be stopped when he heard the man's' next words...

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, please wake up. Didn't you and Tezuka often tell us to not keep our guards down? But w-what we're seeing now... is different." Eiji uttered while trying hard not to let his tears fall as his doubles partner tried to persuade him.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh were staring at their unconscious coach side by side. They weren't fighting like always do like they would be fighting when they saw each other even it was 10 meters away, or more. Fuji was holding the coach's hand with a worried expression. Kawamura's racket was long dropped on the floor. His vision got blurred as tears started to pile up.

"The... chance of Ryuuzaki-sensei to wake up soon is 65%. But, the percentage of her getting serious wounds are... 70%" the data-tennis analyzer finally spoke up, after the long silence due to shock since morning.

"I-Inui w-what do mean by serious wounds? And wake up soon?" asked the mother hen; Oishi, who's shocked to hear the low numbers.

"Judging from the doctor's and Tezuka's face earlier. It must be it. They were severely wounded. If you look at sensei's figure, it may not seem like it, but we never knew if she was injured inside. Also from the looks of it Ryuuzaki-sensei is in... Coma" Inui explained and checked on his coach.

* * *

"You must have wondered why I wanted to talk with you privately, Kunimitsu-san?"

"Hai" Tezuka nodded, admitting that he was actually wondering why they should be talking privately.

"The reason why we need to talk privately is because it's about Sakuno Ryuuzaki. We could talk about this matter with your teammates, but I had a feeling that they needed some time. So that's why I called you and I know you could accept this better than anyone for now. You can tell your teammates when they're ready." he explained. Tezuka was staring at him and then nodded as he understood what the doctor was saying.

Unknown to them an amber cat-like-eyes was standing near them and heard what they were saying. His intention to ask the nurse was stopped. He hid himself behind a tall wall yet large enough to cover his body.

"As I had told you earlier, your coach is in coma. And I don't know when she'll wake up. It depends on her body."

_Ryuuzaki-sensei is in a coma? Then is she in coma too?_

"As a doctor, I have to tell my patients everything. Well the news is that her granddaughter is safe. She's fine. We had examined her and looks like she doesn't have any serious injuries."

_Really? Then she's alright... But why does the doctor's face look different... Like there're still more to come._

"Ryuuzaki-san, when we check her physical it was just fine but then, we found something was wrong. It seems like some of her memories are gone and she was confused when we asked her. Maybe during the accident she must had knocked her head hard on something. That is all I could think off. We had done all we can but I reassured you that her memories will come back. She just need some time and it also depends to her surroundings." he said with full of confidence. Tezuka still didn't utter a single word for he knew that he hasn't finished yet.

_What? Her-her memories are gone? Knock on something hard? But she will gain it back, right? Her memories that is..._ Ryoma asked to no one.

And you do understand that she can't stay here once she woke up. Because her condition is fine. So we had called one of Ryuuzaki-sensei's cousins to take care of her while her grandmother is still unconscious. I believe that they were willing to, since they were nice accountants. They should be here today."

"I understand. It is inappropriate for her to be with one of the teammates. Even though we knew each other for so long." Tezuka said as he understood that this problem is hard for them to accept but he will still tell them. He suddenly remembers his youngest member. Everyone knew that the prodigy had feeling for her but he's too dense to even notice his own feelings. And the girl was obvious with her feelings. He then wondered what would his expression be when he heard this news. His view went around the hall and he saw a shadow forming on the floor at a certain wall.

As soon as he heard the words, he gasped. He couldn't breath for a moment. That was when we turned around and he wished he hadn't when his eyes met the captain's eyes.

Tezuka was shocked when the figure turned to his right side and then amber eyes met his. He saw _his_ expression at that time. It was... bewildered. Before he could observe him more, the doctor's words made him come back to earth.

"Oh, he had arrived along with his son. Let's go greet them, Kunimitsu-san."

* * *

So how does the story goes? Is it okay? Is it bad?  
Tell me how the story goes so far.  
And err, sorry for the grammar mistakes. Gomenasai!

Ah, right I have a _GOOD _news to tell you guys.  
My exam is just around the corner (just go to a corner and you'll see it :P) so you know what it means. It's _happy_ time!  
Okay I'm just being sarcastic. I hope you would wait for the next chapter. I can't say when, but I will still update this story. Well then, jaa, matta ne?


	3. Chapter 3: Reactions

Thank you for those who spend their time to read this fic/review/favourite and even follow.

**Fantasmic**: Hahaha, you will know Ryoma's reaction in this chapter. That mada-mada-dane-brat sure deserves what he did to Sakuno... I think, well I hope you like this chapter.

**LoveStoriesRock**: Hey there! Thank you for reviewing. Well this is the next chapter.

Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them. I wish I do.

* * *

Tezuka was shocked when the figure turned to his right side and then amber eyes met his. He saw his expression at that time. It was... bewildered. Before he could observe him more, the doctor's words made him come back to earth.

"Oh, he had arrived along with his son. Let's go greet them, Kunimitsu-san."

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shinohara Natsuki and this is my son Riku. He's 16. We're Sakuno's relative "the man said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too, Shinohara-san. I've been waiting for you. Oh, let me introduce you to this gentleman here. His name is Kunimitsu Tezuka. He is one of the students in the tennis Seigaku club. Kunimitsu-san, the one who will be in care of Sakuno Ryuzaki are them."

They exchange nods of agreement and presume to walk to a room. When they reached at a certain room they went inside after reading the name of the person's room. Sakuno Ryuzaki.

The cat-like eyes was also following them from behind, still keeping a distance. He didn't walk inside the room like they did for he would blow his on cover. So he waited outside. Luckily for him they seemed to forget to close the door and he could hear what they were talking.

"She should be awake by now." The doctor said while he looked at the time.

Her finger moved a little as she slowly opened her eyes revealing her big brown orbs. She blinked for several times then she looked the people around her. There were so many people, but...

"Ryuzaki-chan! /Sakuno-chan! /Ryuzaki!" they shouted at the same time when they saw that Sakuno had woken up.

"Yokatta na, Ryuzaki-chan is alright!"

"S-sakuno! Uwaahh! You're back! Don't you ever do that to me again! I've almost had a heart attack!" Tomoka ran to Sakuno and gave her a big tight hug. The sheet of the bed was wet due to Tomoka's tears.

Sakuno was shocked, no terrified of the people in front of her. First, when she opened her eyes she heard people screaming her name. Second, a girl suddenly yelled at her telling her don't ever scare her like that again then hugged her. Scare her like that again? Like what actually? She was so confused that she decided to open her mouth to say something... which made the others in a huge surprise.

"A-ano, I'm sorry but, d-do I know you?"

That made the room quite. Eiji who was jumping stop in a sudden move that made him land on Momo who stood beside him. Momo didn't even made an effort to stand up, no he didn't move a muscle after being smack down by his not-so-light senpai that he was sure heard a crack sound. Inui who was holding his usual green book and a pen dropped it on the floor. Kaido had a crack of shock on his stoic façade. Fuji's eyes were wide open in horror. While Oishi and Kawamura were speechless but Oishi seemed to say something but he was lost in words. Tezuka who was the first to know Sakuno's state stay calm but his eyes were a little wide. Ryoma, being Ryoma tried to stay cool and expressionless but failed when he still didn't recover from eavesdropping the doctor and Tezuka. His jaw was open. His eyes filled...nothing. He knees felt weak as he slowly leans on the wall beside him, trying to gain balance. His eyes were looking at her. He really wish that he was dreaming and he will wake up soon. He didn't know why he felt like a sharp stab in his heart.  
_Why do I feel hurt inside? Is it because we'd known each other for a while and she is the coach's granddaughter. Yeah, that's it..._

"U-uso! Ryuzaki-chan! You don't remember us? We're your senpai-tachi!" Momo asked while trying to hold the tears that had piled up.

"S-sakuno...you don't remember...me? I'm...your best...friend." Tomoka looked at her in disbelieved. She couldn't talk normally as she was crying so badly.

"Wait, maybe you remember Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka pointed to Ryoma. Sakuno looked at where the girl who said she was her best friend pointed. She looked at him in the eye before she shakes her head.

"I don't think I remember him." Sakuno looked sadly at Tomoka. Then she hesitantly asked making everyone more shock. "Wh-what's your name?" When Ryoma heard her question, he unconsciously gripped his hands trying to hold his mixed feelings as he looked down to his feet. He felt so... He didn't know what word to describe his feelings.

"But, he-he's Ryoma-sama! Sakuno you said that you like him..." Tomoka whimper as she lose her energy for crying too much.

"I'm sorry to say but she it seems that she loss her memories due to the accident. She can regain it back, but it will take a while. And they are the one who will take care of her until her grandmother is healthy again." State the doctor as he introduced Sakuno's relatives to regulars and Sakuno.

"It's fine. We will take care of you, Sakuno-chan." Said Natsuki as he looked at Sakuno.

The next day, Sakuno was ready to leave the hospital. Everyone was happy for her but in the same time they were sad that she doesn't remember them. After Sakuno got home with her relative; Natsuki, everyone else went home too.

* * *

**In Echizen's Residence**

He turned the doorknob of the main house and walked in not even acknowledging his presence to anyone. He didn't want anyone to see him at that state. Neither his mother nor his cousin. A squeak was heard every time he steps on the staircase.  
The emerald cat-like eye boy walked slowly to his bed; not minding to change his cloth after the 'practice', for he was too tired. He sat at the edge of the bed and began thinking again. Even after the 'practice' he had earlier, his mind still kept on thinking of her.

_Why would I care? She doesn't remember me. So what? Is not like we were... close... And why should I worry about her. She has that guy what his name again cousin, and the loud-mouth girl._

He took a short shower to cool himself down and changed into a white T-shirt and a short. He sat on the bed first before laying down. He closed his eyes forcing for slumber to come.

* * *

**The next day**

The prince's beauty sleep was interfered by his father's annoying voice, Nanjiroh.

"Oi! Shisounen! Wake up now! Are you having a nice dream? Say, how many girl-" he was cut off when Ryoma harshly yelled;

"Baka Oyaji! I'm not like you." Ryoma got off from the bed and took a bath. As he turned the shower on he let himself soaked; trying to cool himself from what had happen yesterday. Look like she will be going to school today. After he got out, he put on his uniform grabbed his school bag and his tennis gear.

He headed to his class but his eyes caught the presence of a person he knew. It was her. She looked worried and anxious._ What's wrong with her?_ He took a few steps closer to her, before he could even asked, the memory of her asking for his name made him stop.

If it's him forgetting people it still seems fine but her? It seems weird and he didn't like it.

Not at all.

As if she could sense someone behind her, she turned around and saw a familiar boy in front of her.

"A-ano you're Ryoma-kun right? D-do you where is this class? I can't find it." She showed him a paper that written the class she was in.

"Un, we're in the same class. Just follow me."

As they walked in silence many questions invaded in Sakuno's mind.

"Ryoma-kun, d-do you know about me?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" He looked back at her.

"I mean about um... like what I always do during lunch or after school. Before I lost my memories, that is. It's okay if you don't want to tell-"

"During lunch you would always go to the rooftop and give me your bentou that you made. While after school you would go to the tennis courts with your loud- I mean your friend and watch the regulars play." _And you maybe don't remember this but you would cheer on me too in all of my matches._ He added the last sentence in his mind.

"Oh, I made a bentou for you? Then would you like if I make it again?" Sakuno asked; she was just thinking that if she does things like she used to do, then maybe it will helped her remember things again.

"Un, I don't mind."

After the short conversation was over they reached the classroom.

The news of Sakuno Ryuzaki lost her memory had spread a few days ago and everyone ended up giving a new introduction for her. Telling her their names and even got a phone number but he ignored it.

The class was noisy but as the teacher came the class immediately became quite. The first subject for that day was English. It was not even ten minutes but the tennis prodigy was already sleepy. He was about to take a nap but he heard the teacher called her name. Telling her to answer the questions on the board. She slowly walked to the board.

**After school**

Tomaka came running to her best friend, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

"Sakuno! Come! Let's hurry up before the regulars start their matches!"

"Eh? We should go there?"

"Of course! What are you- Oh, yeah, you forgot. Ehehe, Sorry." she laughed sheepishly. How did I forgot about it.

"To-Tomoka-chan you don't need to be sorry. A-anyway let's go. I want to see senpai tachi matches too." she smiled

"Un!" Tomoka returned the smile with a big grin.

As they walk/run to the tennis ground they found that the regulars were already paired up. First was the Golden Pair. She was told that the pair can do cyclone and that they are very close. The Golden Pair had to fight with each other in a friendly match.

After that it was the ever-so-called-rivals, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaido Kaoru.

Last it was his match. She didn't know why but she always felt that someone was watching her from afar and when she tried to find out she would always find him there. There were times that she thought it was him but she throws that away. I mean it can't be him right? It just didn't seem right.

Whenever he shot back to his opponent on his right, he would take a glance at her.  
His moves are so awesome. No wonder people are saying that he is a prodigy. She was awed by his moves. Without Tomoka's force she herself cheered for him along with Tomoka and the trio.

"Fight-o Ryoma-kun!" she yelled but not loud enough that it could disturb the match.

Seeing her cheering for him makes him fired up. It took him only a while to finish his match.

The news of Sakuno Ryuzaki lost her memory had spread through the class a few days ago and everyone in her class ended up giving a new introduction of themselves for her. Telling her their names and stuffs.

The class was long over and it was time for the students to go home. Sakuno put all her things in her bag and zipped it. She was about to slide the door open when someone already opened for her from the other side. It was Ryoma. Their eyes met for a moment but Ryoma shifted his eyes to her bag then to his seat. He was there to grab his bag when he forgot to bring it with him when he went out for tennis practice.

"R-ryoma-kun what are you doing here? It's late already."

"I forgot my bag." He said as he pointed to his bag hanging on the side of his chair. He walked pass her to his chair and grabbed his bag then he turned to face her again before asking. "You?"

"Me? Oh, I was just, um, doing my homework." Her face was looking down so she did not see Ryoma's reaction.

"Why not do it at home?" due to curiosity he asked her. It was not that he cared though.

"I don't feel like home. I-it's not that I hate it or I dislike it, it's just feel awkward. Although they are my relative but something is not right. I'm trying to remember things first." Unknown to her, she was clenching with her fist since she started talking and Ryoma noticed it.

"Take it slow. Don't overdo it." With that he walked out of the class leaving her behind with his words. As soon as she registered his words, she smiled and quickly went out to thanked him but he was nowhere to be found. _Guess I have to thank him later._

* * *

So, how was it? I don't know if this chapter was good or not. I'm nervous actually when I post this chapter. *shivers* I'm sorry for being late. Review please even if it's just a little. Oh, I'm working on two new stories. One for Prince of Tennis the other one is Gakuen Alice. Anybody here like Gakuen Alice? hehehe...


End file.
